


Eros Park

by kirallea



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallea/pseuds/kirallea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros Park

The first thing Gabrielle notices is the air. It's vibrating around them, the forest trembling for a moment, then stilling. It's a hot summer day, the sun burning down from a cloudless sky, but it's not _that_ hot, especially here in the woods.

She looks at Xena, wanting to see her reaction. Xena is looking around with a frown, scanning the area for anything unusual. Gabrielle waits for her to speak, waits for her to do something, but nothing happens. Just like she thought: they're not in danger. 

She has barely turned back to the trail ahead of them when the temperature drops several degrees in a matter of seconds. A shiver runs down Gabrielle's spine, the hair on her arms standing up. It's pleasantly warm now, not hot but not cold, the perfect temperature for being outside and exploring the forest. A soft breeze rustles the leaves of the trees, cooling Gabrielle's skin. It's exactly what she needs, exactly what she wants.

”Something's up,” Xena says, finally breaking the silence.

”You have any idea what it could be?” Gabrielle asks.

”No,” Xena says. ”But I think I know who's behind it.” 

Gabrielle lets out a soft hum. She thinks she does, too.

Gabrielle looks around in the forest, and her eyes grow wide when she realizes it looks different from what it had been just moments before. Everything is still the same, but something is off: the forest seems lusher now, the trees greener, the sky bluer, the flowers blooming in full force. Gabrielle steps to the side of the trail and bends down to smell a flower. The scent is sweet and intoxicating, almost overwhelmingly powerful, but not in an unpleasant way. She could stay there all day, sitting on the ground with her eyes closed, just smelling that particular flower.

She gets up and hurries to where Xena is, falling into step with her.

”Whatever it is, it affects the flowers as well,” Gabrielle says. ”The scent was very – strong.”

”Can't say I'm surprised to hear that,” Xena says. 

Gabrielle is starting to feel different now, in a way she can't really explain. She's more aware of everything, she thinks: more aware of sounds and smells and sights, her senses working on overdrive. And yet she's completely calm, ready to face whatever it is they're going to have to face. 

They're walking close together, their arms occasionally brushing against each other, just slightly. Gabrielle's skin tingles where Xena has touched her, shivers running down her back. She thinks she can smell Xena, too, smell the fragrance of her sweat, the salt on her skin, her natural scent—

Aphrodite, Gabrielle thinks. There's no doubt in her mind about it now. Aphrodite is behind all this. Gabrielle can practically hear Aphrodite giggling somewhere behind the trees even though there's nobody around, just the two of them. Gabrielle shakes her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. This is going to be interesting.

They come to a beautiful pond surrounded by lush vegetation and tall trees. The water sparkles in the sunlight, deep blue and clear as a crystal, not even the tiniest ripple on the surface. It's exactly what they've been looking for, a secluded place deep in the woods, ideal for bathing and fishing. They've been staying with the Amazons for a while now, partially because the heat is too oppressive for traveling, partially because the Amazons need help in the community, some of the women sick from the heat, too weak to participate in the everyday life of the village. The days have been long and exhausting, stressful and rewarding at the same time. Gabrielle doesn't remember the last time she was intimate with Xena, or even the last time they were alone together. That's one of the reasons she's been looking forward to this fishing trip; right now, it's just the two of them, surrounded by nothing but trees and the sounds of nature, no people or animals in sight.

”Looks great,” Xena says. ”You wanna stay here?”

”Yeah,” Gabrielle says. ”Do you want to go for a swim before dinner?”

”Absolutely. This is the perfect place to cool down.”

Xena walks closer to the water, kicking off her boots and removing her breastplate, wiggling out of her leathers. Gabrielle stays behind, watching her, everything else momentarily forgotten. She blinks and looks down, starts to untie her top, but her eyes keep straying back to Xena. She just can't tear her gaze away from her, can't stop staring at her back, the soft curve of her spine, and her legs, her long long legs, all muscle and smooth tanned skin and—

Xena looks at her over her shoulder, and their eyes meet, holding each other's gaze for a long moment. Xena's stare is so intense, so hypnotic, that Gabrielle's mouth goes dry, her heartbeat doubling in speed. She blinks and tries to pull herself together, but she can't. She feels like a complete idiot, standing there with her hands still on her chest, gaping at Xena. 

”Don't you wanna come?” Xena asks. Her lips quirk at the question.

Gabrielle raises her chin, meeting Xena's gaze with defiant eyes. ”Go ahead,” she says. Her voice is surprisingly calm, the complete opposite of how she feels. ”This won't take long.”

Gabrielle watches Xena wade into the water, eyes glued to her naked body. She can already feel the adrenaline in her veins, the familiar tingle at the bottom of her stomach, the pressure between her legs. Gabrielle lets out a deep breath and goes back to untying her top. She doesn't feel manipulated or coerced, it's just that – she feels everything more strongly now, every sensation twice as intense, almost overwhelming. 

She strips out of her clothes and steps into the water, wading out deeper and deeper. The water is of perfect temperature, refreshing but not cold, gentle waves lapping around her legs. Gabrielle smiles to herself and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She feels present in her body now, warm and languid and confident, attractive. It's almost like being drunk, she thinks, except her mind is clear, her senses sharp.

She stops when the water is up to her chest and looks up just in time to see Xena break the surface in front of her. Xena turns toward her, pushing her hair away from her eyes, and Gabrielle's eyes are glued to her body again, a shaky breath leaving her lips. She's so wet just from seeing this: Xena's breasts firm and full, shoulders broad and sculpted, arms strong and perfectly toned. And the droplets of water on Xena's skin, dripping down her body; Gabrielle wants nothing more than to lick those droplets off her skin, wants to run her tongue over Xena's body until she moans, shivering under Gabrielle's touch, Gabrielle's tongue everywhere—

Gabrielle turns away from Xena, and it takes all her willpower to resist the urge to take her right then and there. She can feel her body trembling, her heart slamming in her chest, heat pooling between her legs. Xena chuckles behind her, and it infuriates her, because Xena did that on purpose, she's teasing her—

Gabrielle takes a deep breath before turning around to face Xena. ”What's so funny?”

”Nothing,” Xena says, but she's still smiling, eyes twinkling with mischief. Gabrielle doesn't understand how Xena can be so calm and collected, because she must be feeling the effects of Aphrodite's magic, too, must be struggling to maintain her composure, just like Gabrielle. Gabrielle gives her one last glance before walking past her, eyes fixed on the trees surrounding the pond. She's not going to lose this game.

Gabrielle inhales and dives beneath the surface. Under the water, everything is quiet and calm, a beautiful world of blues and greens and shimmering sunlight. Gabrielle takes a moment to appreciate the silky feel of the water against her skin, soothing and invigorating all at once. She doesn't surface until her lungs are screaming for air, gasping and wiping water from her face.

”Hey,” she says, turning towards Xena. ”Can you give me a back rub? I'm tired after walking around all day.”

”Sure,” Xena says, but she doesn't seem too happy about this. Gabrielle smiles sweetly at her; Xena responds with a glare, her eyes spitting fire.

They wade over to the big flat rocks at the edge of the pond, Gabrielle leading the way. Gabrielle gets up from the water and lies down on her stomach, hiding her face in her arms. Xena settles down next to her, not touching her, but close enough for Gabrielle to feel the heat of her body. Gabrielle takes another deep breath and exhales. This is not going to be easy for either of them. 

A moment later, she feels Xena's hands on her lower back, sliding up toward her neck. The touch is firm and steady, no sign of trembling at all. Gabrielle holds her breath as Xena's hands slide up her back, moving over her shoulder blades and pulling away and then repeating the stroke.

Gabrielle closes her eyes and lies still, trying to relax. It's not easy, because she feels like she's about to explode at any moment, her senses overwhelmed by Xena's presence. Xena's touch is driving her crazy; those warm, calloused hands moving over her back in slow strokes, long fingers  
tracing her muscles and gliding across her naked skin—

Xena keeps working in silence, kneading Gabrielle's shoulders with just the right amount of pressure. Gabrielle breathes in the fresh, earthy smell of the forest; the rich aroma of the trees, the sweet fragrance of the flowers, the clean scent of the breeze. She concentrates on the sounds around her: the buzz of the forest, the slosh of the water, the faint rustle of the leaves on the trees. She doesn't know how long this spell will last, and despite everything, she finds herself hoping it would never end. She wants to stay like this forever, wants to stay and slowly surrender to the charm of this magical park, wants to explore its secrets, its temptations, everything. 

”Better?” Xena asks, withdrawing her hands. She sounds slightly breathless, and Gabrielle's not sure, but she thinks she hears a tremble in Xena's voice.

”Much better,” Gabrielle says, hiding her disappointment. ”Thank you, Xena.” Gabrielle can't take it much longer anymore; she's out of breath, too, her body throbbing with desire, skin tingling all over. She doesn't want to lose this game, but she has no idea how to break Xena's composure. Gabrielle knew it would be difficult, partially because of Xena's self-discipline, partially because of her desire to win, but this is too much for her, makes her want to give up. 

Gabrielle sits up and stretches her hands above her head. She can feel Xena's eyes on her, watching her every move. Gabrielle moves past Xena and slides into the water. She makes sure to brush her fingers against Xena's thigh in the process, not even trying to make it seem like an accident. 

Gabrielle's feet have barely touched the bottom when she feels Xena's fingers curl around her arm, holding her in place. Xena drops down beside her, and the next thing Gabrielle knows, they're standing face-to-face in the water, breathing the same air, their faces only inches from each other. 

”Gabrielle,” Xena says, and Gabrielle has always loved the way Xena says her name, but this is different, this is the most sensual experience of her life: Xena's voice vibrating through her body and shaking the very core of her being, each syllable pronounced so carefully, Xena's lips caressing her name—

Gabrielle grabs Xena's hips and pulls her body roughly against her own, and a second later, their lips are crushed together, Xena's body pinning her against the rocks. Gabrielle gasps into Xena's mouth, hands still clutching her hips, and Xena responds by pressing even harder against her, wet skin sliding against wet skin. By the time she pulls away, they're both breathing hard, their chests heaving as they stare at each other, eyes conveying more than words ever could.

Xena pushes a thigh between Gabrielle's legs, and they both moan when Gabrielle grinds down, water sloshing around their knees. Gabrielle goes tense for a moment, her head buzzing, body already starting to tremble. Xena smirks and replaces her thigh with her hand, cupping Gabrielle between her legs. She drags her middle finger from Gabrielle's entrance up to her clit and brings it to her own mouth, holding Gabrielle's eyes as she wraps her lips around her finger. Gabrielle lets out a shaky breath, unable to tear her gaze away. She feels more exposed than ever, open and almost vulnerable, ready for anything.

Xena drops to her knees in front of her, hands sliding down to Gabrielle's hips, grabbing her ass. Gabrielle inhales sharply when she feels Xena's breath on her stomach, lips moving lower on her body. Gabrielle blinks and hesitates before looking down, and the sight that greets her almost makes her legs buckle: Xena kneeling between her legs, eyes flickering up to hers before she leans forward, very slowly, parting her lips, pushing out her tongue—

Gabrielle almost shouts when she feels Xena's tongue on her clit, flicking back and forth. Gabrielle throws her head back and closes her eyes, spreading her thighs and lifting her hips. Xena lets out a pleased hum and closes her lips around Gabrielle's clit, fingers digging into the backs of her thighs. And it's too much for Gabrielle, the heat of Xena's mouth, and the warm wetness of her tongue, the way she moves her lips; it makes her body _melt_ , the tension between her legs unbearable now, overwhelming. Her orgasm is inevitable now, she knows that, a beautiful reality, and she's so close, she's almost there—

And then Xena's mouth is gone, her hands leaving her skin. Gabrielle opens her eyes just in time to see Xena get up, her body close but not touching hers. Xena's eyes are dark, her breathing heavy and ragged, but she gives Gabrielle a teasing smile when their eyes meet, lips red and swollen.

"Oh, you just love this, don't you?" Gabrielle asks through gritted teeth, almost growling the words.

"What do you think?" Xena says, and then her body presses against Gabrielle's again, warm and solid and wet, her hand sneaking between Gabrielle's thighs.

Gabrielle is so hungry for this that she actually sighs when Xena slides two fingers inside her, the heel of her hand pressed against her clit. She grabs Xena's upper arms and grinds herself against her fingers, desperate for release. And it's _so so so good_ , the feeling of being filled like this, Xena's fingers moving deeper inside her, searching and twisting. Gabrielle knows she's not going to last long; all she needs is a few strokes of Xena's fingers, a little bit of grinding and rubbing, and then she's coming hard, her body squirming and shaking, a loud moan leaving her lips. Her orgasm is so powerful that for a moment, she's sure she's going to explode, because it's too much for her, the pleasure, the ecstasy, but Xena's there, holding her as she comes down, preventing her from collapsing into the water. 

Gabrielle feels light afterwards, almost weightless, but there's still a faint tingle at the pit of her stomach, pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. Their bodies are tangled together, Xena nipping at her neck, fingers still inside her. Gabrielle tilts her head to the side and takes a moment to appreciate the feel of Xena's teeth on her skin, a soft hum escaping her lips.

Xena pulls her fingers out of her, still a little breathless. She takes a step back and starts to turn around, and now it's Gabrielle's turn to grab Xena's wrist, fingers digging into her flesh.

"Don't pretend you're not feeling anything," Gabrielle says, her voice low, dangerous. Xena turns to look at her, eyes filled with a hunger that makes Gabrielle's heart race in her chest.

"I won't," Xena says, and then she's moving past Gabrielle and leaning back against the rocks, Gabrielle letting go of her and stumbling backwards in surprise, eyes never leaving Xena's. 

Gabrielle's breath catches in her throat when Xena slides her hand down her own body, fingers brushing over her curls before slipping between her legs. Xena rests her head back against the rocks, her hand starting to move in slow circles over her clit, and Gabrielle feels a familiar stir in her stomach, pressure building up between her thighs.

Xena makes a small noise at the back of her throat, a mixture of a sigh and a moan. Gabrielle's eyes dart up to her face and then back down again, taking in the sight of her body, enjoying the show. Xena has always been unapologetic about sex, confident about her body. It doesn't even matter if she's touching herself or if Gabrielle is touching her, doesn't matter if they're alone or if there's a chance of getting caught; Xena's not afraid to express her pleasure, her hips tilting forward, mouth opening on a loud moan—

Gabrielle can hear her own breathing now, quick and shallow. She doesn't think she has ever seen anything more arousing than this. Xena grabs her breast with her free hand, circling her nipple with the pad of her thumb. The hand between her legs moves carefully, and Gabrielle _knows_ Xena's touching her entrance now, and she must be _so wet_ , so hungry for this, so ready to come—

She doesn't even remember moving, but suddenly she's standing right in front of Xena, breathing hard, staring at her in the eye. Xena smiles again, smiles that secret smile that makes Gabrielle's stomach flip, and then she's pushing her hand between Xena's legs and batting Xena's hand away, replacing it with her own.

She keeps her touch light at first, fingers brushing against Xena's clit and entrance, playing with the wetness there. It's not even that she wants to tease Xena; she just wants to enjoy this, the moisture on her fingertips, and the heat of her cunt, the sound of Xena's breath against her ear, harsh and ragged. Gabrielle dips a finger inside, and Xena lets out a contented hum, her lips touching Gabrielle's ear, then her jaw. Gabrielle tilts her head, and she's finally able to do what she's been wanting to: licking droplets of water from Xena's neck. Xena tastes wonderful, clean and salty and a little spicy, and Gabrielle's head is spinning again, a rush of adrenaline racing through her veins.

Two fingers inside now, and Xena is starting to ride her hand, Gabrielle working her fingers in and out, searching and reaching until Xena's sighing and moaning into her ear, the most arousing sound Gabrielle has ever heard. Gabrielle tenses when Xena slips her hand between Gabrielle's thighs, fingers resting on her clit. She moves her hand, and Gabrielle buries her face in Xena's shoulder, mouth open, a soft gasp leaving her lips. 

It's almost too much for her, overwhelming and yet so perfect; Xena pulsing and throbbing and clenching around her fingers, moaning louder and louder, Xena's fingers moving in tight circles over Gabrielle's clit, the pressure between her legs growing and growing and growing. Xena grinds down one last time, and they both moan when she comes, Xena's body tense and quivering, the hand between Gabrielle's legs slowing and then moving faster again, causing her to gasp and moan and shudder. This time, it takes her longer to come, and her second orgasm is not as intense as the first one, but it's still good, leaving behind a warmth that tingles through her body. Gabrielle feels light-headed in the aftermath, exhausted and sated, sweat clinging to her skin. Xena's body is warm and heavy against hers, her touch as gentle as ever.

”Look at you,” Xena says in a low voice, touching Gabrielle's temple. ”You're all dirty again.”

”So are you,” Gabrielle says, laughing a little, but she doesn't really mind. Xena smells so good right now, a little sweaty, familiar and comforting.

”Well, we're still in the water,” Xena says. She lets go of Gabrielle and turns, moving backwards, deeper into the water. ”C'mere,” she says, and Gabrielle smiles and takes a step forward, reaching out to her.

They get out of the water and lie down on the grass, enjoying the last moments of sunlight before the sun goes down. The forest is starting to look normal again, the magic fading away, but Gabrielle feels better than ever, calm and relaxed and a little sleepy, content. Magic can be fun at times, but at the end of the day, this is better than anything she could ever ask for, a luxury she will never tire of: Xena stroking her fingers with her own, smiling softly, eyes warm and bright.

Xena rolls onto her side and props herself up on one elbow, gazing down at Gabrielle. She places her hand on Gabrielle's stomach, just below the curve of her breasts.

”So, what's next?” Gabrielle asks. ”Dinner?”

Xena's hand moves down Gabrielle's stomach, fingertips barely touching her skin. ”I think I've got a better idea,” Xena says, smiling.


End file.
